Enamorada
by Maria Carlie Cullen
Summary: ¿Sueño O Realidad? Nessie es Estudiante de Veterinaria en Forks. ¿Que de Pásara De cuando de en Medio del Bosque se encuentre un lobo lastimado?


*ENAMORADA*

¿Sueño o realidad?

Nessie es estudiante de veterinaria en Forks. ¿Que pasara cuando en medio del bosque se encuentre con un lobo lastimado?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tome prestados para hacer la historia

Ayer corte con Nahuel mi novio de toda la vida, mi madre Isabella Swan siempre me ha dicho que estaba con él por costumbre tal vez así era porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jacob Black el hijo de Billy, él amigo de mi abuelo Charlie, pero solo lo he visto pocas veces. Las únicas que saben esto son mi madre, tía Rose, tía Alice y Claire mi mejor amiga.

Corte con Nahuel porque se me hacia injusto estar con él sin amarlo, sin embargo me siento muy triste, he andado con él desde que estaba en la secundaria y realmente me siento triste.

Para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi tristeza salí de mi casa para caminar. Tía Alice se dio cuenta.

-Cariño ¿porque vas al prado de tus padres a caminar?- todos conocíamos este prado era el lugar favorito de ellos. Desde pequeña me llevaban ahí y tía Alice tenía razón ese es un buen lugar.

Empecé a caminar, sabia el lugar exacto donde se encontraba conocía todos los caminos para llegar a él siempre íbamos mi madre me contaba muchas historias de los Quileutes por supuesto tenía una historia que me fascinaba era una de vampiros y hombres lobos, siempre me había llamado la atención me la sabia de memoria sin embargo siempre antes de dormir mi madre tenía que contármela sino nunca me dormía.

Estaba recordando todos los momentos felices de mi vida tratando de borrar aquellos tristes era un día soleado raro en Forks. A lo lejos vi algo así como un perro pero no podía ser un perro estaba demasiado lejos del pueblo, debería de ser un lobo, pronto empezó a aullar tenía un árbol encima de su pata , sin pensarlo corrí hacia él, me encantaban los animales , siempre que tomaba sangre de ellos tomaba muy poca para no matarlos, de pequeña siempre iba de caza con mi abuelo Carlisle, mi abuela Esme, mis tíos Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y tío Emmett a veces iban mamá y papá, y ahí aprendí a no temerle a los animales y además una hibrida no le hacían nada los animales y por extraño que pareciera yo muy pocas veces tomaba sangre de ningún tipo solo cuando realmente la necesitaba.

Por algo había escogido la carrera de veterinaria cuando llegue a el animal me di cuenta que era un lobo sin pensarlo me puse a ver cómo le quitaba el árbol de encima.

-Tranquilo. No te haré daño solo quiero ayudarte-. Le dije al lobo siempre me gustaba hablar con los animales y más cuando los atendía empecé a mover el árbol al sentido contrario de donde se encontraba la pata del lobo, se la quite rápidamente como si fuera una pluma y este no se movió era claro que tenía la pata rota le moví la pata para acomodarla, mal hecho, en cuanto le acomode la pata gruño y me quiso morder me levante rápidamente.

- ¡Mal lobo! tranquilo es por tu bien-. Como si me oyera se tranquilizó y empecé a acariciarle el lomo era tan hermoso tenía un pelaje rojizo

-Así, tranquilo que bonito lobito-. Y la verdad si era un lobo muy bonito me fascinaban esos animales eran tan fuertes y capaces de proteger a sus crías y a su compañera amaba eso de los animales y también de algunas personas que eran capaces de hacer todo por su familia la mía era una de ellas todos nos defendíamos a capa y espada, siempre traía en mi bolsa una pomada antiinflamatoria y unas vendas y algunos medicamentos - Jajá - toda mi familia se reía de mi mas mi tío Emmett dice: Que soy una obsesionada con los animales pero la verdad es que siempre me habían ayudado bastante y en este momento eran de gran ayuda.

Empecé a frotar la crema en la pata del lobo él solo aullaba de dolor cuando termine le puse la venda se veía tan lindo

-Listo lobito quedaste de maravilla-, de pronto se movió hacia a mí, mi primera reacción fue de miedo si me quería hacer daño este era el momento lo tenía tan cerca que no me iba a poder mover ni defender de pronto todo el miedo que tuve se desvaneció el lobo comenzó a lamerme la cara una sonrisa apareció un mi rostro y lleve mis manos a su cara y empecé a jugar con él sus ojos eran cafés y tenían un brillo único nunca había visto tal brillo en algún animal

-Qué bonito lobito-, de repente llego a mi cabeza el porqué estaba en ese lugar empecé a llorar y el lobo se me quedo viendo, me sentía extraña al estar sentada as lado de un animal pero no quería contarle a nadie en estos momentos lo que me pasaba y pues estando aquí me quería desahogar al cabo nadie me escucharía

- Hay lobito como quisiera ser un animal no porque mi familia no me quiera no ellos son la mejor familia de todas son la mejor sino porque no tendría que sufrir por el amor ayer corte con mi novio-, un sollozo salió de mi garganta me sentía tan a gusto desahogándome y más porque era un animal y ellos no hablan y continúe hablando.

- Ja…como si eso fuera lo peor estoy enamorada del hijo del mejor amigo de mi abuelo estoy enamorada de Jacob Black y la verdad no sé como paso nunca hemos cruzado ninguna palabra bueno si solo hola y adiós pero eso no es suficiente y además el cómo se va a fijar en mi si yo soy solo una niña para él nos llevamos más de 6 años Claire es novia de Quil un amigo de él y a veces me platica lo que hace con la manada a lo mejor por eso me enamore de Jacob y no sé como sacármelo del corazón trate de olvidarlo con Nahuel y no pude… y por eso lo corte era injusto estar con él sin amor -, me sentí tranquila de desahogar todo lo que sentía aunque fuera un animal, de pronto me entraron la ganas de abrazar a alguien y así lo hice abrace a ese enorme lobo, cerré los ojos y llore más fuerte.

- Yo también te amo Nessie-, que demonios pasaba de pronto sentí que me abrazaban y el pelo del lobo ahora perecía cabello abrí los ojos casi inmediatamente cuando logre abrirlos totalmente vi un hombre desnudo que me abrasaba pero como que no yo estaba abrasando a un lobo de seguro era un sueño o una pesadilla eso debería de ser inmediatamente me levante y se me escapo un grito.

-¡Qué demonios! hondo era Jacob estaba enfrente de mi desnudo era obvio que lo que pasaba era un sueño- maldita cabeza otra vez alucinando con lo mismo-.

-No es un sueño Nessie soy yo Jacob, tu Jake. Yo también te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi pero tu tenías novio y creí que era una locura y por eso calle-, jaja ahora si mi inconsciente me estaba jugando una buena broma algunas veces e soñado con el así pero este juego era el más loco de todos.

- Demonios tengo que despertarme es la peor tontería que soñado y valla que e tenido muchos sueños con Jacob así pero este realmente es increíble…jaja que locura-, me pellizque y me dolió –!OUCH¡-. Pero qué demonios que no si estas dormida no te duelen no entiendo

-Ya te dije que no es un sueño mi amor es realidad todo esto y te lo demostrare-, de pronto sentí los labios de Jace en los míos fue tan cálido y de repente mis labios se empezaron a mover tal y como se movían los de él ya que si era un sueño lo iba a disfrutar.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura y las mías se fueron a su cabello era hermoso todo de él era hermoso.

De pronto él se separó de mí y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la de mí, que demonios yo que empezaba a disfrutar de mi sueño, me senté en el mismo lugar donde me encontraba y empezar a llorar aunque hubiera dado solo un sueño me daba tristeza que me hubiera abandonado.

De pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a lado mío voltee para ver quién era y mi rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa era el mi Jacob por lo menos en mis sueños pero ahora con unos pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados.

- Lo siento mi amor solo fui a ponerme unos pantalones-, me volvió a besar sus labios eran tan dulces y de pronto se separó

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, nos quedamos viendo un largo rato, por supuesto que quería ser su novia.

- Claro que a mi amor pero esto es solo un sueño-, lo volví a besar tenía que tener en mente eso solo era un sueño.

- Nessie no es un sueño. Te amo y porque te amo tengo que confesarte algo que no puedo ocultártelo-, ahora se encontraba serio, sabia, hasta los sueños tenían algo malo pero bueno ya no me importo si era sueño o no

- Soy un licántropo nessie-, qué es eso de pronto me acorde de mi historia favorita la de los vampiros y hombres lobos, pero Jake un hombre lobo y la verdad si existíamos los vampiros, también podrían existir los hombres lobos o licántropos como fuera.  
- El lobo que curaste era yo- de pronto se me ocurrió voltear para abajo y le vi la pierna vendada, ahí a lo mejor era una coincidencia, pero que rara coincidencia

- Te lo demostrare mi amor- se quitó los pantalones y no me anime a voltear para abajo de pronto empezó a correr y se convirtió en el lobo rojizo de hace algunas horas, se acercó a mí y me empezó a lamer la cara y bajo hasta mi cuello y más abajo se alejó y se volvió a convertir en humano inmediatamente se puso los pantalones.

Me contó la historia de cómo se había convertido, me contó que era hereditario que solo se activaba si había vampiros a su alrededor esa historia me la sabia de memoria pero ahora ya no era solo una simple leyenda ahora era realidad. Él me contó que los vampiros solo tomaban sangre de animales y que no existía peligro.

- Te amo Nessie- me empezó a besar y a acariciar todo mi cuerpo al igual que yo a él, una de sus manos subieron hasta mi pecho y la otra bajo hasta tocar mi punto más sensible sobre la ropa, me quito mi blusa y empezó a besar mi busto quito el sujetador y empezó a basar la punta de mis pezones y luego los succiono. Su otra mano que estaba en mi vientre cambio de lugar y se metió adentro de mi ropa interior comenzó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris se sentía tan increíble nunca había estado así con un hombre, nunca me anime con Nahuel.  
Me sentía en el cielo era tan delicioso estar así, algunas veces me había tocado así pensando en Jake pero demonios esto era mil veces mejor

-Córrete para mi Nessie-, inmediatamente llego mi orgasmo se sentía tan bien antes de que dejara de temblar Jake llevo su boca el punto más sensible de mí y empezó a succionar se sentía tan bien que volví a venirme en ese preciso momento.  
Jack se bajó los pantalones y se deshizo de mi ropa en ese preciso momento  
- Es mi primera vez- dije con un hilo de voz ese hombre me volvía loca.  
- La mía también-, siguió besándome, acariciándome quería volverme loca o qué demonios solté un gemido que más bien parecía un grito y entonces logre articular unas palabras.  
- Por favor-, lo quería ya dentro de mí  
- ¿Que deseas?-, dijo también con un hilo de voz  
- A ti dentro de mí… AHORA-, antes de que pudiera terminar me penetro con fuerza grite de dolor y a la vez de placer se sentía tan bien cuando ya me había acostumbrado empezó a entrar y a salir de mi de una manera increíble yo solo podía gemir y gritar su nombre de pronto empezó a bajar su fuerza me estaba torturando o ¿Qué?

-Más rápido por favor-y volvió al ritmo en el que estaba cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi segundo orgasmo empezó a embestir con más fuerza, por dios como era posible que pidiera moverse de esa forma y de pronto los temblores me empezaron a invadir se sentía tan bien el sí vino después de mí y sentí que el orgasmo aumentaba.

Nos acostamos abrazados se sentía tan bien  
- Te amo- lo tenía que decir aunque fuera un sueño

- Yo también mi Nessie por siempre eres mi imprimación no se pasó una vampira con un lobo pero doy gracias a dios que tú eres mi imprimación ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-yo sabía de la imprimación pues era una historia de los quileute que me preguntaría de pronto me entro un pánico terrible que seria.

-Nessie no quiero estar un minuto más alejado de ti ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- definitivamente esto era un sueño pero no me importo yo quería estar junto a ese hombre bueno licántropo así que no lo dude si era un sueño no me importaba asarme ilusiones.

-¡ACEPTO!- dije si pensarlo más, unirme a Jacob era un sueño ser su esposa era lo que más deseaba.

- Mi amor despierta- oía una voz a lo lejos que me llamaba

- Cariño despierta- mmm… Qué demonios no quería despear quien me llamaría acaso era mis padres que pena seguramente había gritado demasiado. 

Me desperté y vi a mi lado a mi hermoso esposo me había casado con Jake hacia más de 8 años no habíamos casado 3 meses después de esa tarde en el prado pues nos costó convencer a mi padre me daba tanto miedo que le fuera a hacer daño a Jacob pero mi madre aseguro que no me haría daño después de convencerlo tía Alice organizo la boda fue tan hermosa.

A los 15 días de casada me embarace de Marie y nació a la semana de haberla procreado fue muy doloroso ya que crecía demasiado rápido no supe que era hasta que nació mi abuelo nos dijo que era imposible saber el sexo, la había llamado así ya que era el segundo nombre de mi madre, ya tenía 8 años aunque aparataba 23, ya estaba casada fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que mi bebe se había casado, ahora sabía lo que habían sentido mis padres cuando me case. 

Su esposo se llamaba Antón habían sido amigos desde niños y se habían hecho novios. Hace 1 año y medio, y hacia 7 meses se habían casado y tenía 6 días de embarazada. Mi abuelo Carlisle asegura que le faltan 3 días para que tenga a su bebe, me sorprendió mucho que naciera al 9 días pues yo la había tenido a los 7 días, sabía perfectamente que los humanos tardaban 9 meses en tener a su bebe pero para nosotros era raro tanto tiempo.

Yo había permitido que se casaran ya que él era parte de la manada. Y estaba imprimado de ella igual que ella, es  
hijo de Claire mi mejor amiga y Quil uno de los mejores amigo de Jacob, los dos eran casi de la misma edad bueno Antón era 2 años mayor que ella.

- Solo fue un sueño cariño- y que sueño era la vez que le había declarado mi amor sin pensar que era él. Jajá que loco un hombre lobo y una vampira.

- ¡Y que sueño! mi amor fue el día en el prado cuando me pediste que fuera tu esposa - vi como mostraba una gran sonrisa

- Lo se mi amor, me lo has mostrado todo con tu don- me ruborice con él nunca había podido controlar mi don pero no me importaba era mi marido y no me importaba mostrarle lo que sentía por él.

- Sabes amor- le dije sentándome en la cama - soy una mujer muy afortunada tengo una familia hermosa, una hija maravillosa, una gran amiga que aparte es mi consuegra, un o una nieta que viene en camino y al hombre de mi vida que aparte es el animal que más me gusta tengo un lobo para mi solita y que me ama con todo su corazón.

Como de costumbre, cada que tenía esos sueños, Jake y yo nos excitábamos demasiado.

Comenzamos a hacer el amor, era lo más increíble nunca me cansaría de él.

Hola pues la verdad esta es la primera historia que escribo, no sé de donde saque tanta inspiración pero de verdad me ha gustado mucho por favor los que lean este fic, dejen un comentario. Ya sea, sugerencias o tomatazos y gracias por darme la oportunidad de publicar mi historia…:D


End file.
